Athletic competition and physical fitness has become increasingly popular over time. Participants are constantly seeking new ways to improve athletic performance or fitness levels. Technological advancements have allowed participants to better monitor personal performance. Nevertheless, participants are still limited in obtaining accurate personal performance data such as when competing in a sporting event. For example, while certain end results can be easily quantified such as goals or points scored, other performance related data is much more difficult to quantify where it can be used for athletic training.
While certain athletic training systems and athletic performance monitoring systems are known and provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.